


Stolid

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [80]
Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Igor, Victor is unpredictable, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Calm, dependible, and showing little emotion or animation.





	Stolid

When the unnamed hunchback met Victor Frankenstein, he wasn’t sure what to think of the man. When the man invited him into his house, the unnamed didn’t know what to think.

This strange man, this man unlike what men are supposed to be, this anything but normal, reliable, stolid, true man, had given him hope and a name and a future. 

The named Igor wasn’t a truly trusting man, he just took what was given while listening for any sudden anger. While listening for any sign that he wasn’t welcome and would have to run. While listening for anything dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for Igor in all his forms.


End file.
